The 3 Ultimate Lifeforms
by TheTrueUltimateLifeform
Summary: Shadow is framed for 2 hedgehog look-alikes of him. It's his job to lock and load to take care of this problem himself. Or is it...? With hopefully none of my docs screwing up the chapters, this is the story for you!


Hello, everyone! Welcome to my first story. What will this story contain?

Action. This mainly an action story, and yes, this is about Shadow. I don't really like where people go with Shadow and fanfics, but I'll make sure to keep true to his actual character. Don't expect too much lovey-gushy shit.

Anyways, let's get to it… I present to you…

THE 3 ULTIMATE LIFEFORMS

Shadow sat in his great apple tree, one he planted himself… All the way in the woods, away from everyone possible. Away from the city, where Sonic's friends can't disturb him… "Hmph. Sonic's friends. What did they know? None of them care. I'm just another villain." Shadow thought to himself. He raised his small hand, and looked at his hand, and brought it back down. Honestly, he couldn't figure out if he was bored or something was wrong with him. As long as he's not disturbed…

Shadow took a quick gaze around him. Around him, he could see the sun, in the middle of the water blue sky. Around him were the amazing trees, growing well, as the rain fed them all they needed. Shadow laid his head back a bit and closed his eyes. He could at least get some shut-eye right now… Some shut-eye…

"Hmm? Where am I?"

Shadow looked around, and he was in a black void… Dark as his fur. "This is a dream… This must be what a lucid dream is… I guess Rouge wasn't kidding about these kind of dreams." Shadow said, outloud, as he thought no-one else but him was there around him… But our black hedgehog would think wrong.

"Shadow…"

Shadow opened his eyes wide, and looked around the dark void. He could feel sweat on his forehead already… "No… I'm never nervous… Not like this… What's going on?" Shadow thought, but as if the voice had read his mind, it replied in the same monotone. "Shadow… Do not worry… In this world… You are not alone. This is all I can tell you. Goodbye." Shadow began to run everywhere, trying to find the source of the voice. "Who are… Who are you?!" He yelled, preparing himself for a fight… But as he did, we woke up to a voice… He fell out of the black void and into the real world.

"Shadow…? Shadow, are you here?" Said a pink hedgehog, as she strolled through the forest, looking for the once asleep ultimate lifeform. Shadow slowly got up from his branch on the tree, realizing he had cold sweat on him. He wiped it off, and responded to the pink hedgehog, who didn't notice him right away… "What is it?" He said, keeping his cool. The pink hedgehog stepped out from under a tree, revealing the pink Sonic stalker herself, Amy Rose. Shadow looked up for a second. It was night-time… The moon was out, a half moon at that. "*Ahem* Well… Shadow… You kinda were on the news." Shadow looked back down at Amy, already having many questions. "What do you mean…?" Shadow said, keeping his calm state. Amy pulled out her iGoga phone, and opened a video. She looked at him, and said with a stern voice "Can you explain this?" Shadow glanced at the video; In it, was a black and red hedgehog… Looking a lot like Shadow… Almost exactly like Shadow! He had a bit longer hair… And was carrying what seems like a robotic arm… The video ended there, and Amy crossed her arms and stared at Shadow. She then looked down, a bit sad. "I'm sorry, Shadow… But this is for your own good. Amy tapped a button on her button, and Shadow, soon realizing that G.U.N Helicopters, vehicles, and agents began to surround him… Our black hedgehog, began to look around, a bit confused on what had just happened… "SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG! FOR THE CRIMES YOU COMMITTED AT TOWN SQUARE, THE MURDER OF 31 PEOPLE AND AND MANY MORE VIOLENT CRIMES, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!" Shadow stood up, in a fighting stance. "What is the meaning of this? That hedgehog wasn't m-" Shadow was stopped mid sentence, as he felt a bit woozy… Looking at his pure black fur arm, he saw a dart… "Damn it… How didn't… I see that…" Shadow thought, as he fell unto the ground, out cold… A G.U.N General walked next to the out-cold body of Shadow, and sighed. Shadow fell again, into a dark void…

Hey! Pretty decent, huh?

I'll update this whenever, but don't expect me to do too much updating.

See you all later, dummkopfs.


End file.
